


An Order Defied

by Josh89



Series: The Dragonborn Comes [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, Angry dragonborn, Don't copy to another site, Dramatic as heck but it needed to be done, F/M, Honestly this is my approach to the scene, I hate the Blades, It's a title I've wanted to use for a while, Personally I want to shout both Esbern and Delphine off the Throat of the World, Puns & Word Play, So writing this was cathartic for me, in the title at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: In the courtyard of Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn receives an order he's not exactly fond of from someone he's even less fond of.





	An Order Defied

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - Shortly after the events of An End To War

“We need to talk”.  
The Dragonborn scowled, turning towards the Blade as she strode across Sky Haven Temple’s courtyard in his direction. “You do enough of that on your own. Meanwhile I’m out there risking my lives to save Tamriel, and specifically Skyrim, from Alduin. I have nothing to say to you”.  
“Just listen then. We need you to kill Paarthurnax”.  
Savard’s hand twitched towards the hilt of his sword. “No”.  
“He was Alduin’s second-in-command during the Dragon War, Dragonborn!” Delphine protested.  
Savard swore angrily. “Don’t presume I don’t know that! I know damn well what he did in the past, Delphine! But we wouldn’t have won the Dragon War without him and you know that!” he snapped back.  
“His past actions cannot be excused, Dragonborn”.  
“I’m not saying that they should be. He did terrible things in the past, that is true. But he taught mankind how to use the Voice, how to Shout! He helped the original Tongues defeat his own brother by teaching them something they could have just as easily used on him as well!”  
“He killed hundreds of people and committed many other atrocities under Alduin’s banner!” Delphine snarled.  
Savard rolled his eyes, turning away from the Blade. “And I’m not saying that that needs to be excused or forgiven, but I’ve come to call him a friend, and he’s taught me a lot. I’m not killing him”.  
“It’s your duty as Dragonborn!”  
In an almost imperceptible motion, Savard’s hand flashed to the sword at his belt. The dark crimson blade was at Delphine’s throat before she had the chance to blink. Just behind Savard, the dark-haired vampire woman who had become the Nord’s closest confidant and companion cupped her hand, which immediately began to flicker with frost magic. “Don’t ever speak to me about my duty again, Blade. I was the one who found Esbern in Riften’s Ratway. I was the one who infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy to find out what they knew about the dragons, who opened the pathway to your sacred temple, and who provided you with a map of dragon locations! Serana and I have been following your orders, completing your objectives, because your interests happened to be aligned with our own interest in stopping Alduin. But not anymore”.  
“You have to!”  
Savard’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “No. The Blades are sworn to guide and protect the Dragonborn. You are sworn to obey me, not the other way around. Serana and I don’t have to do anything for you”.  
“But…”  
Savard eyed her dangerously but returned his sword to the scabbard on his belt. Behind him, Serana uncurled her fingers and lowered her hand back to her side again. “  
“Unless your next words are going to be apologizing for your hot-headedness, as well as for trying to give me orders which would cost me and Serana one of our most valuable allies, then don’t. Another word from you, anything that isn’t apologizing or accepting what I have to say, and I will Shout you straight out of this courtyard” Savard snarled.  
There was a quiet cough from a table nearby, and the Dragonborn turned to the older man who was sitting in a nearby chair, watching the entire fight. “Esbern, don’t you dare try to change my mind”.  
“Dragonborn. Please, at least sit down”.  
Savard sank warily into the seat across from the older Nord, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. Next to him, Serana leaned back against the pillar behind Savard’s chair, her dark eyes glittering beneath the hood of her robe as she watched Esbern. “Why should Paarthurnax die?” Savard queried.  
"Paarthurnax was the author of many atrocities during the Dragon War - crimes great enough to be remembered for thousands of years. True, he turned traitor to Alduin and helped overthrow the Dragon Cult, but that does not excuse or expiate his previous deeds. Whether or not he has truly repented, or merely acted to save himself, justice demands that he pay with his life. I’m sorry. Justice can be harsh, but it is still justice. Paarthurnax deserves to die”.  
“And I’m sorry too. I genuinely like you, Esbern, I really do. A lot more than I like Delphine. You’re a good man. But I refuse to kill Paarthurnax. If he turns against us, if he betrays us and tries to return to his former ways, then I will kill him. But not before then”.  
“Until he is dead, I'm afraid my oath as a Blade prevents me from offering you aid and comfort.” Esbern replied simply.  
Savard nodded. “I know. I don’t really care though. With all due respect, I can find both of those elsewhere”.  
He sighed, getting to his feet. “Let’s go, Serana. Coming here has been nothing but a waste of time”.  
The vampire nodded, turning to walk just behind him as he strode away, taking no notice as both Esbern and Delphine yelled after the two of them. As Savard reached out and pushed open the large doors that led into the main hall of the temple, Serana’s hand found his, squeezing slightly for a couple of seconds before slipping away. “Let’s go trap a dragon”.


End file.
